


Monsters to watch out for

by SusieBeeca



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Butch/Femme, Dykes To Watch Out For - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Gay, LGBT discourse, Strap-Ons, really gay, ref
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusieBeeca/pseuds/SusieBeeca
Summary: Once in a blue moon, Alphys wakes up earlier than Undyne. This is what happens.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Monsters to watch out for

Most monsters who knew Undyne were aware that waking her up involved a punch in the face. (And maybe a few more to the gut and groin, depending on the hour). But… Alphys seemed to be an exception. 

“H-hey, sleepyhead!”

“Hhng.” She rubbed a fist over her tired, crusty eye. “Too early, Al.”

“I h-have a surprise for you!”

Blinking, she pulled her face off the pillow. Once her waking mind kicked back in, her jaw dropped and her eye flew open. Even her empty socket gaped a bit. “What the hell is that?!”

Alphys giggled as she clutched the strap-on. “I… um… I call it ‘Little Al’!” Then she paused, clearing her throat. “Um… do you like it?”

Undyne licked her lips, and she slowly re-adjusted on the bed. “Uh. I thought you were a femme.”

The claw gripping the plastic dick faltered, and then lowered. “Um. W-well. Um.” She fiddled with her glasses. “I… since I’m bisexual, I’m not s-sure where I fit into the lesbian framework…”

“Al.”

“A-and using a non-standard, artificial re-representation of genitalia might be usurping p-performative cisgender focus…”

“Al!”

“B-but!” She put a claw to her mouth and began nibbling on the nail. “I thought you… um… might… like it?”

They stared at each other for a long, stretching moment. Then Undyne rolled over and smacked her ass. “Whatever. Come here and do me, you big nerdy stud.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you get this reference, you're a nerd.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
